superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is the brother of Mario. He was introduced as a minor character in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, until he suddenly disappeared after "Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "PROOF". He eventually became a major protagonist in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 2, following the death of Mama Luigi. He is also the main protagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series. Disappearance Luigi made a video called Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "PROOF". He made it to prove to fans that he's in the 3rd Super Smash Bros.﻿ installment. After he finished, he ran to the bathroom. He noticed 2 Jawa-like figures working on a copying machine. One left while Luigi asked why they were here. The figure left to get some fried chicken with his partner. Luigi thought it was a tanning booth and laid down in it. It scanned Luigi and when it was done, Luigi ran to the bathroom. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and Luigi opened it to his horror: Mama Luigi! He learned the "tanning booth" was a "cloning" booth. Mama Luigi then stated, "There's only room for one Luigi in this universe," and knocked Luigi out. Replaced by Mama Luigi and Release Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 1 Mama Luigi replaced Luigi in many videos until his identity was revealed in Mario and Luigi Stupid and Dumb Adventures Episode 9. In Episode 10, Luigi was released and Mama Luigi's true purposes were revealed: Mama Luigi lost the Main Character Judging and had no groupee for his rapping group but Pimpster Goomba. In rage and revenge, he kidnapped Luigi and became a main character. At Retard Court, Luigi pleaded his case to Judge Goodman, but the judge seemed to like Mama Luigi more. But finally, Goodman sentenced Mama Luigi to "The Shocky Chair" to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Mama Luigi's happiness. Yoshi walked in and used Mama Luigi's defeat of Bowser and rescue of Peach to lower his sentence. Goodman then sentenced Mama Luigi to one day in "Federal Gay Jail." Mario, Luigi, and Peach cried, while Toad and Mama Luigi were excited. Mama Luigi went with Goodman and Bubbles to jail while the bros and Peach ran 1028 miles away. Mama Luigi eventually was released and found Mario. Mario and Luigi then started to like Mama Luigi, mostly be because he got them free deals and Mario and Luigi couldn't catch up on their lives (because Mama Luigi was with them more. The Only Luigi Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 2 and other Mario, Luigi, Mama Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and a pregnant Peach were planning to go on a vacation until suddenly Bowser reappeared. Luigi watched in horror as Mama Luigi, with a bomb strapped onto him, attempted to attack Bowser when Bowser shot the bomb, causing a massive explosion that killed Mama Luigi and Bowser ( who actually turned out to have survived). At a funeral, Mario, Luigi, and Peach all put down the baseball bat that was used in Super Mario Sluggers﻿ review and used to beat up Luigi on Mama Luigi's tombstone. After the funeral, Luigi admitted Mama Luigi was a cool guy, despite having been beaten up and kidnapped by him. He was one to witness Tony, Woody, Mr. Pig, and Shrek return. 9 months later, Luigi and everyone were expecting Peach's baby to be born, unknown that their nemesis and Mama Luigi's killer, Bowser, suddenly came back to life and headed to stop Peach's baby from being born, having learned he was the father. When Peach went into labor, Luigi sent Toad to tell Mario. Mario arrives and greeted Luigi and comforted Peach. He complained that Peach was screaming and had said the L on Luigi's hat stood for loser. He guessed it was her hormones. He witnessed all what was going on with Dr. HairyLip and Shrek. Peach finally gave birth...to Bowser Jr.! Junior started causing havoc by setting Mario and Shrek on fire. Luigi ran after Mario to help, although he never showed up. Later in M&LSDA EP 10, Luigi is finally showed again captured by Bowser. He appeared again in EP 11, where Bowser brings him to Mario before murdering Luigi in cold blood by electrocuting him with lightning. To add insult to injury, Bowser threw Luigi's corpse at Mario's feet to taunt him. Luigi then made a small cameo in SML Movie: Bowser's Dinner Date. Later in one of Logan's update videos, Luigi was announced to be coming back and appear in his new show Luigi's Mansion, which will air on January 18, 2014. Trivia *Logan announced the Luigi's Mansion series on February 28, 2010 in the SuperLuigiLogan update "Waluigi!!!"﻿ He kept saying it would start soon but never got to it. It took 482 days, or a year and 117 days, to make the series confirmed true. *Luigi first thought his account, SuperLuigiLogan, was never gonna be about Mario, until Mario became the updater. Luigi became the updater in some videos until Logan himself took over the updates. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists